


i'm in heaven (when you kiss me)

by zhulixir



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, idk how much fluff but it's fluff, just fluff, justin and chengcheng are cameos btw, like soft and cute kissings, mentions of nex7 members, there's a lil bit of swearings too if it makes you uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhulixir/pseuds/zhulixir
Summary: In which Zhengting loves kisses and Wenjun is more than happy to give them.





	i'm in heaven (when you kiss me)

“Zheng ge, we gotta go in 10, hurry the fuck up– and stop clinging to Wenjun”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Justin. I need to kiss him goodbye first” Zhengting yelled back before he turned his head to face Wenjun, his features automatically softened at the sight of the tall man looking down at him with a soft smile playing onto his lips. Zhengting had his arms wrapped around the younger’s neck, lips puckered as he tried to initiate a kiss from the latter.

 

“Zhengting, this is like the tenth time you’re asking for a kiss, you need to go now, or you’ll miss your flight,” Wenjun said calmly as he carded his fingers through the elder’s silky hair, letting his fingers linger for a few seconds before trailing it down to cup Zhengting’s cheek.

 

“No, before this was an I-don’t-wanna-go kiss and now it’s is an I’ll-be-home-soon kiss, and after this is a don’t-miss-me-too-much kiss. Come on, you get the drill. Now kiss me, please?” Zhengting half-whined as he puckered lips again, tugging Wenjun’s arm as if it’s lever to pull him down. Wenjun could only chuckle before giving in, pressing his lips softly against Zhengting’s, letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling away. Soft and innocent kisses were all it takes to make the man in his arms to go all flustered, face flushed red with a small smile crept onto his lips. Wenjun found it super endearing at how he’s the only one who could easily break Zhengting’s strong exterior, making him all soft and clingy.

 

“Zheng ge, I swear to God if we’re late again, I will–“ Justin stopped his tracks as he came back in to witness Zhengting having his eyes closed, nuzzling his head to the crook of Wenjun’s neck. Justin sighed at the sight before crossing his arms against his chest, letting his back rest against the wall beside him.

 

“Fine, I’ll give 5 seconds to kiss him before I’m dragging you to the car with me.” Zhengting perked up and gave Justin a nod before turning his gaze back to the taller male.

 

“Make sure to not let Zeren break anything, keep Quanzhe away from touching my food stash, and keep an eye on Xinchun so he doesn’t blow up the stove again–“

 

“5”

 

“Remember to eat and rest while I’m gone. Order take out if you’re lazy to cook–“

 

“4”

 

“I’ll be back very soon, okay, I’m gonna miss you so much but I’ll try not to worry you–“

 

“3” Justin started to move from his relaxed position to walk towards the lovey-dovey couple. Zhengting groaned and furrowed his brows as he noticed Justin was making his way to him. Wenjun couldn’t help but laugh at how frustrated Zhengting looked due to the time constrict.

 

“2”

 

“Hey, don’t worry, okay? We’ll be fine.” Wenjun cupped Zhengting’s cheeks with both of his hands, tilting the shorter male’s head to make him look at him.

 

“1”

 

Wenjun pressed another soft kiss onto Zhengting’s, not caring that Justin was there, watching the whole scene unfold before him. Justin let out a loud gag of disgust before Wenjun pulled away, Zhengting’s face was flushed once more before Justin tugged the latter’s arm, breaking them apart. Zhengting whined at the loss of warmth and started to grumble angrily as Justin ignored the elder’s _'cockblocker'_ remarks thrown at him.

 

“Zhengting!” Wenjun called out. Zhengting snapped his head towards his lover’s direction to see him smiling and waving his hand.

 

“Take care!”

 

Zhengting nodded as a response before he was shoved in the car with Justin going in behind him and shutting the door close. Zhengting hurriedly scrambled to press the button to roll down the car window before sticking half of his upper body out, crushing Chengcheng in the process. Wenjun leaned his shoulder against the doorframe as he chuckled, shaking his head as Zhengting called his name whilst waving his whole arm in his direction. Wenjun nodded and waved back until Zhengting was pulled back inside probably by Justin or Chengcheng, or both. Wenjun chuckled as the car started to move, completely disappearing from sight before he headed back inside to hear a crash and a cry followed by shushing soon after.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around eleven at night when Wenjun heard keys jingling at the front door. He slowly raised up from the couch, placing the book he was reading down on the coffee table, remembering to place his bookmark before he made a bee-line towards the door. Wenjun instinctively hid behind the door and kept quiet. He could hear Zhengting’s voice bickering with Justin about how noisy they were being and how it would wake the others up. Zhengting hushed them once more before pushing the door open slowly. Wenjun waited for his lover to step inside before he automatically wrapped his arms around Zhengting’s waist, startling the elder in the process.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Bi Wenjun!” Zhengting yelped, hitting Wenjun’s arms as if it was a part of his stimuli response. Not gonna lie, it was kinda painful but Wenjun just lets the stinging fade as he rested his chin on Zhengting’s shoulder, kissing the latter’s cheek softly. All the attempt nag to Wenjun completely dissipated, leaning his back towards the warmth embracing him.

 

Their little moment was abruptly interrupted by Justin groaning and Chengcheng rolling his eyes, tugging their suitcases inside. Wenjun instantly pulled away to help the two which led Zhengting to slump his shoulders in disappointment before he trudged his way to help with the suitcases as well.

 

After they had settled inside, both Justin and Chengcheng were already collapsed on top of each other on the couch, both went out like a light, snoring out loudly. Wenjun was busy organising things when Zhengting came to tug the hem of his shirt, a sign that he wanted attention. Wenjun stopped whatever he was doing to face his lover who was unconsciously pouting with one of his hands was placed on his stomach.

 

“Hungry?” Zhengting nodded once before his face lit up in an instant. Wenjun let out a soft laugh before nodded knowingly, taking their caps and masks handing them each to Zhengting. Both lacing their hands together as they head outside.

 

“I’m craving for some stinky tofu,”

 

Wenjun burst out laughing, wrapping his arm around Zhengting’s shoulder to bring him closer. It was Zhengting, of course, he would crave for the oddest things in the middle of the night. Yet somehow, it would always catch Wenjun by surprise. Zhengting crossed his arms as if he was trying to look upset, but he knew he couldn’t because seeing Wenjun laughing and smiling with his own pair of eyes, it was a sight to behold. And Zhengting was happy that he would always be able to witness that.

 

“I saw this one stall opened on our way back just now, but Justin and Chengcheng said they’re too tired to care,” Zhengting mumbled gently as he dragged Wenjun close to him. The taller male just nodded, following Zhengting to wherever he was taking him.

 

They arrived at a small stall near a busy street and everything after that proceeded too quickly. Apparently, some fans had spotted them together and Zhengting kinda felt depleted because they were recognised. Even so, he still waved and greeted them as he took their stinky tofu, making his way back next to Wenjun. As they started walking, the fans seemed to understand that they both were very tired, so the fans told them ‘goodnight’ before they left them alone. Wenjun let out a breath he never knew he was holding, and Zhengting just holds his hand, making their way back to their dorm.

 

As they arrived, Zhengting suggested eating their food outside, considering the smell would definitely wake up the sleepy heads in the living room. They settled by the staircase, leaning close to each other in silence as they chew on the tofu. To be completely honest, Wenjun didn’t really like the smell of it, but Zhengting was enjoying it so cheerfully, he didn’t have the heart to tell his lover ‘no’. Zhengting fed both of them and fed Wenjun the last piece as a habit of his, always letting the others have the last bite.

 

The silence was comfortable, Wenjun letting Zhengting rest his head on his shoulder as both looked up the starless sky. The night breeze had always been comforting, always making them feel at ease when they’re finally by each other’s side. It made Wenjun start to think, that if only they both hadn’t become idols, wouldn’t it be more comfortable for them to have impromptu dates like this without people following them around. Wenjun hadn’t realised that he was furrowing his eyebrows before he felt a finger pressed between his brows, making him turn his head to Zhengting.

 

“Don’t frown, you’re gonna get wrinkles before your even 30,” Zhengting tilted his head slightly, smiling softly towards Wenjun. Wenjun’s features immediately soften and nodding softly, reminding himself not to think too much when they are together, as promised.

 

“I want a kiss,” Zhengting stated flatly before he puckered his lips, wrapping his arms around Wenjun’s shoulders to bring him close. Wenjun laughed before he placed his palm on Zhengting’s cheek, pushing his head gently.

 

“No way we’re gonna kiss after eating that!”

 

Zhengting whined as he huffed his cheeks in annoyance, pinching Wenjun’s thigh harshly. Wenjun hissed at the pain before laughing once more when Zhengting crossed his arms on his chest, his back turned towards the laughing male. Wenjun placed his hand on Zhengting’s shoulder before making him turn to face him. Wenjun’s hand was already at Zhengting’s chin before the sulking man could pull away as a protest. Wenjun tilted his head gently, granting his lover’s wish by capturing Zhengting’s lips with his.

 

The kiss was soft, with little movements of Wenjun tilting his head, trying to close the gap between them. The kiss was short, but the feeling of their lips on one another lingered as Wenjun pulled away. Zhengting smiled widely before scoffing, trying to still be displeased with his eyes averting from Wenjun to focus on the pavement instead.

 

“I can’t believe you actually kissed me, smelling like stinky tofu,”

 

Wenjun knew Zhengting wasn’t actually upset anyways, so he plastered a toothy grin before standing up, holding out his hand towards Zhengting.

 

“I’d still kiss you even if you tasted like the sewers,” Zhengting couldn’t help but rolled his eyes at the statement as he takes a hold of Wenjun’s hand, standing up as well.

 

“That’s disgusting, Wenjun.”

 

“I know, but you’d still kiss me anyways,”

 

Wenjun snickered when Zhengting rolled his eyes, both of them cleaning up before they head inside.

 

* * *

 

 

It was like a dream, really, waking up to a sight that takes your breath away, at least for Wenjun in this situation. To be able to wake up and see an angel sleeping peacefully in his arms, that’s the best view in the world. Wenjun had his eyes fixed on the sleeping man nuzzling close to his chest. From his lashes to his adorable buttoned nose, and to his naturally formed sleeping pout, everything about Zhengting remained ethereal to him.

 

Wenjun had thought about this before and will continue to think about it daily, at how lucky he is to be able to love a man and to be loved back by the same man with the same amount of love. Wenjun absentmindedly threaded his fingers through Zhengting’s silky locks, a smile remained to stay on his lips. He was suddenly reminded of his thoughts last night; about how different it’d be like if they didn’t decide to go through this path. But if they didn’t pursue this path, would’ve fate brought them together? Or would he have ended up never meeting Zhengting at all? Would Zhengting find someone better–

 

“Wenjun?” Zhengting’s raspy morning voice broke Wenjun’s train of thoughts. Wenjun focused back onto how small Zhengting looked, curling up close to him despite how overgrown he actually is. Wenjun couldn’t help but smile, cupping Zhengting’s face with his hands, letting his thumb caressed the skin underneath. Wenjun planted a gentle kiss on Zhengting’s forehead, then his cheeks, proceeding to his nose before settling to kiss his lover’s lips gentle and slow.

 

And at this spur of moment, he didn’t care on how things would’ve been different. He didn’t bother to think about how Zhengting should be with someone better. Call him selfish but all he cared now was being blessed by this very moment, all he wished is to be part of Zhengting’s most delightful memory, where it’s only Zhengting and him, here in each other’s arms, sharing the kiss that they both loved so dearly.

 

And Zhengting knew, he’d always be the happiest whenever Wenjun’s with him.

 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh okay this is like my first fic in years and tbh i dont think i improved any better- as you can see, english is defintely not my first language, but hhh i'm trying! anywho, i've decided to write fluff since it's abby's job to fill the biting tag with angst. plus, stinky tofu date kiss was all abby and vee's idea, ily two crackheads. and i'd like to thank naya in motivating (it was more like forcing- jk) in writing
> 
> uh, you can find me at [@bitingist](https://twitter.com/bitingist) on twt if you want to be mutuals uwu


End file.
